Black Sonic Tobey Maguire (erotic)
by Thetadeos27
Summary: the begining of an sonic oc character story paired with a reimagination of the famous tobey maguire spideramn character where in the reader is present himself/ herself. (r Reader self insert)
1. The Coming of black sonic

The Coming of Black Sonic

Sonic.- Oh Boy I gotta go fast

Black Sonic.- Not as fast as me

( Black sonic is the fastest sonic in histpry)

Sonic.- Im too slow!

Black Sonic.- Im soo fast

Sonic.- You are the fastest

Shadow.- Im the more fast sonic

Black Sonic.- Im the original black sonic

Sonic.- Don't fight¡

Black sonic grabs shadow and starts undressing

Shadow.- Don't… Pls

Sonic.- You asked for it

Tails comes forth and inmeatly starts raping sonic

Black sonic.- im the most fast black sonic¡

Tails.- I always wanted to fuck you¡

Sonic.- Me too

Shadow.- AAAHAHAHAHA

Black sonic cums rigt into shados ass

Sonic.- hes going to be pregntant

Tails.- You too

Sonic.- AAHHAHAHAHHA

3 Years later

Baby Sonic.- Im the fastest

Baby Tails.- No, im the fastest

And the stry repeats itself

Tobey

Tobey mccguire holds me thight in his big strong arms

R!.- oh my! Tobey… I mean spoderman , you making me horny!

Tobey looks me at the eyes, with a seductive look on his face, hes rady to penetrate my annus with his spider powered-massive cock

Tobey.-sometimes you know people….. you can just see whtas coming

He said as he turned me around, put me in my 4

R!.-please…. Be.. gentle….

I just wanted him inside me, to taste his….

I wast struck with an incredible force, my annus was completely teared appart

I felt it, all of it while I was in extreme extasis, I could barely hear tobey scream

Tobey.-go web! Go web! Go!

He banged me hard, it hurt'd, but I was so happy, I cried tear both of pain and of incredible joy, at this point I think I was bleeding, and then ,as he spreaded his glorius cobweb inside, in passed out, in complete happiness, I made tobey… happy


	2. Black sonics Awakenening

Black Sonics Awakenings

3 years aftre blacks sonics coming, Black Sonic abandoned His child "Dark Sonic" to search for his Destiny

Black Sonic.- Im so fast yet…

Black Sonic.- So alone

Black Sonic remembered when eggmann predicted that Dark Sonic would become the fastest Sonic and would surpass Black Sonic So he went to the top of the "speed mountain" where he would met with Darkedgebloodsword (credit to Deiumos reimos) who had once been the fastest Sonic becouse he stole everyones speed but now he lost his katana when Sonic defeated him

Black Sonic.- Hello EdgeBlood i have come to tell you that now that Sonic is a single father ( Tails left him when they dicovered they had twins) You can recover your katana and be fast again (Edgeblood becomes faster becouse of the souls trapped inside his katana)

DEBS.- But why would you want to help me?

Black Sonic.- Becoause Dark Sonic, my son wilol outfast me and you Will help me stop him by stealing his fasteness

DEBS.- Why would ido that? I only care about myself ( he said as he crossed his arms)

Black Sonic.- I have alreadsy lost everything i had, i dont have much to offer you

DEBS.- I think i know how you can repay me… ( he said whilke grinning)

To be continued

Writers note.- Thanks to al lof the readers of my story im trying to write as fast as black Sonic would but iwould appreaciate if you leaved any reviews good or bad, just check your languague.


	3. Black Sonics Catharsis

Why i havent been posting

I hop that you Will forgive me for not being active lately as ive been busy dealing with some touht shit in my life so I haven't been in the mud to write but now that im back ill be sure that all of u guys enjoy youre stay

Black Sonics catharsis

DEBS.-Black sonic, that favor that I was talking about I need you to perform a "job" for me

Black sonic.- What is it that you want?

DEBS shows black sonic a chao that looks realy scared

DEBS.- I want u to eat this chao

Black sonic.- Alive?

DEBS.-I should ve guessed you weren't up for the task, if u cant even do this how am I supposed to trust yu?

Black Sonic.- Ok, ill do as u say, but u have to promise me that youl help me

Black sonic said as he strugled with the chao who fouht for his life.

As BS did this Debs started to go around the back of Black sonic and as black sonic finaly devoured the chao he said as he started to look down at where he thought debs was

Black sonic.- Im do—AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

Black sonic was interrupted by debs inserting his "Blade" in blacks sonic asshole

Debs.-Oh yeah! ill finaly get my katana back and on top of that Ill get my revenge on sonic and have fun while im at it HAHAHAHAHHA

Black sonic.- You never mentioned something like this

Black sonic said as he felt the chao still moving in his belly

Debs.- DO YOU think I, darkedgbloodsword would trust such a lower lifeform as you!1? I hate sonic and his friends and that's why I hate you, because you are called sonic too

To be continued…


	4. Black Sonics Crossovering

Black sonics Crossovering

Okay sorry for not posting in a while but ive been hit by harsh critissim, but its okay because ive become stronger because of it so im back( like black sonic )

Black sonic- I will never forgive you for this DEBS said black sonic

While black sonic was groaning a man came out of the bushes and shoot black sonic in the belly wich killed the chao so he could digest it

Black sonic used his regenative powers for healing his wounds and said "Who are you?"

Master Chief the hedgehog- Iam master chief, spartan 117 and guardian of this land and ive come to tell you that you shouldn't take deals from evil looking people

Black sonic- Whaat?

Maaster Chief the hedgehog- Well, that's all take care he said as he threw a greanade and ran away epicly

DEBS- wth?

Black sonic- whatever I will now fight you so you do help me

DEBS- I already told you I hate you all!

Black sonic- ok, then ill punch you

Black sonic goes to punch DEBS but he is too fast and cuts him whit his theet so he bleeds and he says

DEBS- ok, I admire youre brevery so I will help you maintain your position as the fastest hedgehog

So they went to eggman so trhey could ask him about the prediction….

Ok thank you for reading! Ill probably write a chrismas special so stay tuned guys!


	5. Black Sonics Spin-Offing

Black sonics Spin-offing

Due to unfortunate circumstances the chrismas special had to be cancelled, but in its place I offer you the following piece wich is not considered to be in the main timeline but is instead a spinoff featuring all of our beloved characters.

This is meant to be read while listening to eurobeat

BS: Im the fucking fast! *Black sonic runs fast, but dies*

LIvernt: I guess they never miss huh?

A ship soares trough the blue sky, sonic, diabets and the rest prepare..

S: oh boy! I gues well have to manage without Black Sonic, this is going to be tough

&K: My body feels weird

*Suddenly Knuckles inflates*

S: that's hot

The ship was now just above our heroes, a voice came from it.

?: Surrender you peasants I will rule ur land!

S: Hey, that's not dr HUEVO who could this be?

The ship transforms into a giant dragon that shots missiles from its rear

S: Adios mafia

*Sonic dies*

.

.

S: im dead

To be continued?


	6. Black Sonics Questioning

Blacks Sonics questioning

After DEBS and Black Sonic had a fight they go to eggmans mansion

Debs.- wear almost here

BS.- I cant wait to kill him

Debs.- I know but we have to question him first

They arrive

Eggman is waiting for them

They don't know tis

Bs.- We will kill him

Eggman(Jim carreys ver).- I will never forgive you, sonic!

Sonic.- Basically

Sonic.- Im gonna have to save your planet

Eggman.-Dontt!

Bs.-There he is!

Debs.- Sonic!

BS.- will kill 3 birds with a stone

Sonic dies

Eggman.- my prediction is true I did it!

DEBS.- I can't believe sonic id fri***ing dead

Bs.- 1 down one to go

Eggman.-im going away now, thanks for helping defeat sinic

Eggman(jim carry ver goes away

Debs.-I have the katana now

Debs atakcs Bs

Bs.- whataat!?¡?

To be continued

Sorry for the long wait I was in a ospital bed


	7. Update

Go to devianta rt to see my fanartand updates for the creation of our favorite series

thetadeos27


End file.
